


soft and wet

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: He always welcomed moments like this, when Jon was upfront about wanting him, wanting them. Moments when he clearly wanted them so badly he couldn’t contain himself.
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Jon Lovett/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	soft and wet

**Author's Note:**

> because the picture proof of jon in his glasses has us all feeling some type of way. unbeta'd.

One moment they were relaxing before bed, watching TV in the living room, with Jon beside Tommy on the couch and Lovett sprawled across the chair diagonal from them. The next moment, Jon reached for Tommy’s thigh, his hand sliding down the inner seam of his sweatpants. Tommy glanced down at it, then over to Jon. 

“Yes?” Tommy asked. 

Jon tried his best to play coy. “Shh,” he said. He ran his hand up and down Tommy’s thigh, over the soft material of his grey sweatpants, thin and rather tight around his thighs. Tommy snuck a glance down just before Favs moved his hand over, dragged it over Tommy’s cock. 

“You want something?” Tommy asked again. He met Jon’s eyes - big in the lamplight under his black, rectangular-rimmed glasses. Jon looked so cute in his glasses.

Jon bit his lip. “Maybe.” Jon squeezed Tommy’s soft cock just barely, closing his hand around the outline of it. 

Tommy relaxed back into the couch. He always welcomed moments like this, when Jon was upfront about wanting him, wanting them. Moments when he clearly wanted them so badly he couldn’t contain himself. Tommy glanced from Jon’s eager eyes and parted lips over to Lovett, who was sitting on the chair, scrolling on his phone.

“You gonna include Lovett?” Tommy asked. “You know he doesn’t like being left out.”

Lovett put his phone down, pivoted in the chair so he was facing Jon and Tommy. “What is Jonathan up to now?”

Tommy eyed Jon, who blushed as he squeezed Tommy’s cock again, avoiding Tommy’s gaze. 

“Well?” Tommy prodded. “Answer him.”

Jon licked his lips, cheeks flushed, working himself up to say the words aloud. He was almost always down to fuck, yet still had trouble vocalizing what his intentions were. He was bashful. Tommy and Lovett both adored it. 

“Wanna suck your dick,” Jon smirked. “Both of you.”

“Mmm,” Tommy said, slipping into his dirty talk voice, “Of course, baby.”

“I’ll never say no to that,” Lovett murmured. 

Giggling, Jon licked his lips again before reaching past the waistband of Tommy’s pants, past his briefs. Tommy bit back a moan as Jon gripped his length, stroked him a few times. Tommy decided to pull his cock fully out for Jon, move things along, but after that he would let Jon do whatever he wanted. Jon spit in his hand before taking Tommy again. Tommy moaned as he watched Jon's long fingers at work, became enamored with the way Jon stared at his cock, all intense eyes and dark eyelashes under his glasses. 

“Jesus, Jon,” Lovett commented, “I think you’re drooling.”

Jon’s mouth opened a little more, and he neither confirmed nor denied Lovett’s observation. He then slid off the couch and onto the floor, on his knees, settled himself between Tommy’s spread legs. Jon was beautiful down there, as usual, but was extra cute this evening in his glasses and snug navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt. He glanced up at Tommy a final time before leaning in and licking up his cock. Jon loved to use his tongue; Tommy knew that well by now. Tommy tried his best to keep it together, not react too much as Jon licked up and down, sticking his tongue out, getting him nice and wet. Jon then took the tip of his cock in his mouth, sucking and moaning around it. It was completely obscene. Already Tommy wanted to thrust his hips up, fuck into his mouth, but he wasn’t about to give up control that easily. 

Jon made more obscene noises as he took Tommy further, holding him at the base. Just like Jon loved to use his tongue, he liked to keep things wet and sloppy when he had their dicks in his mouth. He didn’t care about finesse or trying to measure himself. Jon relaxed his throat and took Tommy as far as he could go, spit dripping down his chin, down Tommy’s cock. He only took a break for air, closing his lips around Tommy and pulling off him with a slick noise. Tommy noticed a strand of saliva connecting Jon’s bottom lip and his dick.

Tommy was fixated on Jon’s lips, soft and pretty and pink. Jon met Tommy’s gaze and slowly licked his lips, as though he knew exactly what Tommy was looking at and wanted to show off. Tommy couldn’t help but let out a low moan. A few feet away, Lovett did the same.

“Pretty,” Tommy said, resisting the urge to get a hand in Jon’s hair. Tommy flexed his right hand on his thigh, the left on the couch cushion. He decided on more dirty talk – he’d make Jon blush as pink as his lips. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at that, Jon. Look so good with my cock in your mouth,” Tommy murmured. 

Jon moaned a little _ahh_ at that. He idly stroked Tommy in his hand, slowly, not wanting to be done with him too quick. He always wanted to drag it out, wanted to make Tommy squirm just as much as he wanted to feel him at the back of his throat. He always knew what he was doing.

Jon’s gaze shifted from Tommy’s cock up to his face, gauging Tommy’s reaction. Jon licked his lips again and reached up with his free hand, pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose from where they had slid down. Tommy’s cock jumped at that. He undeniably had a thing for Jon's glasses.

Finally, Jon got his mouth around him again, and it was even more intense this time. Jon relaxed his throat and took Tommy all the way down, his nose buried in the tufts of hair above Tommy’s dick. Tommy bit his lip, said _fuck it_ to himself, and put his hands at the back of Jon’s head. Jon made a noise, a strangled moan as he inched back; Tommy urged him down again, thrusting his hips up just barely. Tommy could tell Jon loved it from the moans he made. 

Tommy was suddenly aware of his orgasm building, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, lightness in his fingers and toes. “Fuck, baby,” he told Jon, “Just like that.”

Tommy relented in pushing Jon’s head down, opting to run his fingers through his hair, mess it up. Jon went down on Tommy faster, about halfway down his length each time, making wet noises. After awhile he pulled off, only so he could run his lips over Tommy’s cock, rub it against his cheek, delirious with want. Jon wrapped his hand around Tommy and jacked him off, fluttering his dark eyelashes up at Tommy every so often. Tommy moaned from deep in his throat – Jon was gripping him so good, nice and tight and quick. 

Jon was ready for Tommy to come. Tommy wasn’t expecting it to hit him as hard as it did. He threw his head back, pushing into the back of the couch, moaning loud and squeezing his eyes shut. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit as he breathed hard. Jon stroked Tommy through his aftershocks, grip loosened.

When Tommy relaxed and looked down at Jon, he was met with a mischievous gap-toothed smile. As it turned out, Jon had once again conducted himself purposefully. The side of his face was streaked with Tommy’s come, all over his cheekbone, with a little streak landing on his nose. The last few ropes landed on his glasses, over the right lens, painting it white.

“Ugh,” Tommy groaned at the sight before him, teasing Jon. “You little shit.”

Jon sat back on his heels, licked his lips again as to them off. Neither of them got input on what the next move was before Lovett stood up, walked over to where Jon was on the floor, in front of the couch. Jon looked up at him, surprised. Tommy blushed at Lovett being demanding like that, how he made his presence known.

“Alright, I can’t take this anymore,” Lovett said, pushing his sweatpants and underwear down without preamble. Jon’s mouth fell open when he saw Lovett’s dick spring free, hard and wet at the tip. All from watching Jon suck Tommy off. 

“Mmm,” Jon moaned, reaching for it, raising himself on his knees. “Fuck.”

“God, look at your face,” Lovett said. His breath hitched in his throat when Jon swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, stroked him in earnest. 

From the couch, Tommy had a great view. He watched Jon take Lovett into his mouth, deep and wet-sounding. The come on one half of Jon’s face was being pulled down by gravity, cooled and sticky at this point. Lovett didn’t have the same deference Tommy did earlier; he held Jon’s head and thrust his hips forward, effectively making Jon take it. Jon learned quickly, got used to the idea. He stayed still, and soon Lovett was fucking his throat, spit dripping out the corners of his mouth. Tommy didn’t expect Lovett to be so rough with it, didn’t expect Jon’s glasses to get knocked crooked on his face. He didn’t expect Jon to be so pliant, willing to be so thoroughly used like that. Tommy reached down and squeezed his own spent cock, which felt good despite being overstimulated.

Lovett pulled Jon off his cock and held him in place with one hand, bringing the other up to touch himself. Jon’s eyes were watery; he tilted his head back, big eyes fixated on Lovett, pleading. Watching, Tommy doesn’t know if he’s ever seen Jon so desperate for it before.

“Come on my face, Lo, come on my fucking face, please,” Jon begged, voice rough and whiny. 

“Shit,” Lovett groaned. “Open your mouth.”

Jon opened his mouth wide. 

“Stick out your tongue.”

Jon stuck out his tongue, moaning as he held still. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” Lovett managed to grit out before groaning, jerking himself off the rest of the way right above Jon’s face. Jon moaned, kept moaning as Lovett finally came. Lovett made sure to get the previously clean side of his face, shooting over the left lens of his glasses and then across his cheek, on his tongue. Jon waited until Lovett was fully spent before closing his mouth, tasting the come on his tongue. He hummed softly to himself; Lovett stepped back to admire his work. 

“Yeah, you know you’re pretty,” Lovett cooed, doing up his pants. “Show Tommy.”

Jon turned to face Tommy, allowing Tommy to see all the come on his face head-on. Their come on his face. Jon was thoroughly wrecked, his hair all strewn about, too. His glasses were still crooked on his face, covered in semen. He grinned at Tommy – that perfect gap-toothed grin – and Tommy made sure memorize the image for future use. 

“Can you even see?” Tommy smirked.

“Kinda,” Jon mumbled, voice hoarse. 

“Can you come for us now?” Lovett asked, spread out on his chair. “You want some help?” 

Jon nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Over here,” Lovett smirked, beckoning Jon over by patting his thigh. Jon stood up slowly and crossed the distance to the chair. Lovett got his hands on Jon’s hips, turning him around before pulling him down onto his lap. Jon made himself comfortable by resting his back against Lovett’s chest. Lovett swiftly reached past Jon’s sweatpants and briefs, getting his hand around his aching cock. Jon jolted at the touch, and Lovett wrapped his free arm across him, anchoring him. 

“Shh, you’re okay,” Lovett whispered in Jon’s ear, “Look at Tommy, Tommy wants to see you.”

“Mmm,” Jon moaned, doing as he was told. 

“Mmph, Tommy looks so hot over there,” Lovett rambled, voice still but a whisper, for Jon’s ears only. “Wish he could get it up again so he could fuck you, fill you up, make you dripping with come _everywhere_–“

Jon writhed under Lovett’s hold. “Agh, fuck –”

“Can’t believe you let us come all over your _glasses_, Jon. Such a dirty boy –”

“‘M gonna –”

“That’s it, fuck yes –”

Jon cut Lovett off with a strangled whine when he reached his own orgasm. He moaned, arched his hips up and pushed back against Lovett’s chest as he came all over Lovett’s hand, into his own underwear. Lovett kissed his neck in soft, light pecks to bring him back down to earth. 

Tommy got up and sat on the arm of the chair, unable to resist Jon. He smoothed a hand through his hair, rubbed his arm. Eventually, Jon was pretty much limp in Lovett’s hold, a slight smile on his face, happy and sated.

Tommy reached out and took Jon’s glasses off so he could see. He was met with a pair of wild yet warm brown eyes. “Let’s go upstairs, yeah?”

And so Lovett and Tommy helped Jon up the stairs, straight to the bathroom. Jon voiced that he was too tired for a full shower, so Tommy opted to run a warm washcloth over his face and neck; while Lovett found Jon one of his t-shirts to wear to bed and cleaned his glasses off. Lovett took his contacts out and put his own glasses on. They all brushed their teeth, standing in front of the mirror, occasionally making eye contact through it, which made them giggle and made Jon duck his head in sudden shyness over what he'd done a little bit ago. 

Once their toothbrushes were back in the holders on the wall, Lovett lightly grasped Jon by the shoulders. 

“There’s my sweet Jonathan,” he said before leaning in to kiss Jon. Jon, for his part, practically swooned, wrapping his arms around Lovett’s neck, relaxing his shoulders. 

“Alright, you two,” Tommy playfully chided them, leaving the bathroom.

Lovett and Jon soon followed him. They piled into bed, making sure Jon was in the middle. Jon scrolled through Twitter on his phone, head pillowed on Tommy’s chest. Behind him, Lovett was the big spoon, arms wrapped tightly around Jon’s waist. 

“Just let me know when you want to turn the light off,” Lovett said. 

“Mmkay,” was Jon’s soft reply.

Tommy and Lovett both closed their eyes to rest them for a while, trying to keep a conscious effort not to fall asleep, watching out for Jon. Lovett yawned and took his glasses off, placed them on the nightstand. A few minutes went by before Tommy looked down at Jon and noticed he was asleep. His glasses were falling off from laying on them; his phone falling out of his slack hand. 

Tommy couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He passed Jon’s phone to Lovett, so Lovett could set it on the bedside table. He then watched Lovett take off Jon’s glasses, careful to not make any sudden movements, and set them aside as well. They both stole one last look at Jon's calm face before Lovett turned out the light.


End file.
